Although electrolytic deposition or dissolution of metals have been extensively studied, the mechanisms thereof remain polemic. This is partly due to the fact that kinetic models imply reaction intermediates or products whose existence or nature are still questionable. Usual questions in dissolution are whether a layer is involved and does removal of products of the anodic reaction proceed by convective diffusion through an homogeneous liquid medium of space-varying physical properties (viscosity, difffusivity and the like) or in a nonhomogeneous liquid with solid particles.
Despite the now well-established conditions between the electrode roughness and the nature of the electrochemical control (diffusion/reaction) and the recent progress in electrocrystallization and mass transport in electrolytic solutions, there is still a lack of sensitive in situ methods for the detection and measurement of small particles near the electrode surface. Most measurements of particles are conducted by visual observation through the optical microscope, double layer capacitance monitoring or ex situ particle analysis.
That is, prior to the present invention, it was known to measure the progress of a chemical reaction occurring at an electrochemical interface only in an indirect manner. Techniques of measuring surface roughness, but not during a chemical reaction, using a reflected light source and ex situ techniques (not real time measurements) are known. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,857,637 to Obenreder; 4,685,806 to Arnberg; 4,853,777 to Hupp; 4,866,287 to Weber; SU 1375-953 to Chely Metal Wks; and SU 766-225 to Mosc Aviation Inst, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. However, nothing in the prior art discloses or suggests a real time, direct measuring method, as disclosed herein.